Multimedia content publishing has evolved in many ways and still continues to evolve. Television is significantly the first platform that enabled content providers (e.g., content owners, creators, aggregators and advertisers) to publish and deliver multimedia content to households en masse. Television receives multimedia content by a traditional reception, such as a cable and a satellite. Personal computers and the Internet are other platforms that enable content providers to publish and deliver multimedia content. Recently, the emergence of consumer electronic devices with Internet access has created an explosion in the number of new platforms that are available to content providers. For example, such platforms include GOOGLE TV®, GOOGLE® ANDROID®, ROKU®. MICROSOFT® XBOX 360®, SONY® PLAYSTATION 3®, APPLE® IOS®, AMAZON KINDLE FIRE®, and the NINTENDO® WII®. These platforms may receive multimedia content by an over-the-top means, such as WiFi and the Ethernet.
Multimedia content is typically delivered to these platforms via on demand or live streaming. When multimedia content is delivered via on demand, a user may select and watch/listen to video or audio content at a desired time. For live streaming, the multimedia content is delivered over the Internet. The content streaming platform typically requires a content provider to create the content and digitize the content, a media publisher, and a content delivery network to distribute and deliver the content to a user device. The user device receives the live streaming of multimedia content in a sequence that is pre-determined by the content provider.